Training Week
by Meta007
Summary: A Luna/Ginny Slash fic where a week of training slowly turns into something else. Starts off tame, but later chapters may become more mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Monday**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" As she spoke, Ginny Weasley looked around the empty Room of Requirement she could feel her nerves rising. True they'd been using the room to train for a long time, but only really under Harry's supervision.

Standing beside her Luna Lovegood chuckled. "Harry said he wanted us all to practice," she told her friend in a light and airy voice. "The Room of Requirement is the best place to train without getting caught."

Ginny offered her friend a weak smile. "You know what I mean. Shouldn't we be doing this with everyone else here, not just the two of us?"

Luna turned on the spot, taking in the room around them before finally facing her friend again a broad smile across her face. "You wanted to try to experiment, there's no point working out surprise tactics if everyone knows what they are."

It was Ginny's turn to let out a slight laugh, "I suppose you're right." As she spoke she lifted her wand, taking a few steps away from Luna the two of them facing off against each other. "Let's get on with it shall we?"

"As you wish," Luna replied with a smile, raising her own wand the two girls staring at each other for a few moments.

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The spells shoot out from both girls wands, clashing together in the middle of them in a dazzling display of light, both Ginny and Luna taking a slight step backwards in the light, before starting to circle each other slowly, not taking their eyes off of their opponent.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Once again the two spells clashed together in a dramatic display of light, Ginny momentarily having to cover her eyes against the blast, before quickly regaining her composure. "We're pretty evenly matched," she called across to Luna with a smile.

Luna nodded, "that's why I thought it would be good to practice together. We can try out some different spells to-"

"Expelliarmus!"

The spell hit Luna before she could finish her sentence, throwing her wand away across the Room of Requirement. "Isn't that cheating?"

Ginny shot her friend a wicked smile. "I thought that was the point of this, to try things our opponent wouldn't expect."

As Luna bent to pick up her wand she studied her friend, her eyes filled with wonder for a moment, a look that Ginny was about to question but didn't have time.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

"What?"

Ginny's startled question was quickly answered as Luna's spell hit her left shoe, the shoe, and by extension her foot suddenly lifting into the air. A startled scream left Ginny's lips as she found her foot continuing to rise, suddenly lifting her off the ground and tipping her upside down. "What are you doing?" As she hung upside down Ginny suddenly felt her skirt shifting, falling to the effects of gravity from her knees, to her thighs before finally turning inside out, and flashing the plain white panties she was wearing. Her hands quickly move to push her skirt back to afford herself some cover, but as she does she spots Luna lifting her wand once more.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Forced to let her skirt drop again Ginny lifted her wand to quickly counter Luna's spell, her cheeks flushing both from her sudden exposure and the blood slowly rushing towards her head. Struggling, Ginny finally manages to use her free foot to kick off her floating shoe, dropping her back down to the floor with a thud. Back on the ground her hands once again attempt to move her skirt back to cover her exposed underwear.

"Expelliarmus!"

Before her hands can reach her skirt Luna's next spell hits her hand, knocking the red heads wand away, but also preventing her from covering up for a few seconds longer.

"That was definitely cheating!" Ginny screamed at her friend, finally able to adjust her skirt to cover herself again, climbing to her feet and looking up at her floating shoe.

"I thought that was the point of this, to try things our opponent wouldn't expect." Luna threw Ginny's own words back at her with a smile.

Ginny paused for a moment, looking back up at her shoe, still floating on the ceiling before reluctantly tugging off her other shoe. "I'm not going to be duelling without any shoes," she shot at Luna, pouting. "We'll finish this tomorrow."

Luna stayed silent as she watched her friend storm away from her towards the door to the Room of Requirement in just her socks. As the door closed behind Ginny, Luna bent down to pick up Ginny's shoe before following her to the door. At least she'd managed to secure a second date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday**

Luna had been stood in the middle of the Room of Requirement for half an hour before the door finally swung open and Ginny walked in. "I was starting to think you weren't coming," she said slowly.

Ginny felt her face flush a little as she looked at her training partner. "I almost didn't," she said slowly, stopping a few feet away from Luna, her wand at the ready.

Luna cocked her head to one side slightly, and then smiled at the red head. "I'm glad you did. Are you ready?"

Ginny paused for a moment, her face looking conflicted for a moment before she bent down and pulled off her shoes, throwing them to one side. "I am now."

Luna's smile grew as she watched Ginny slowly circle her. "I thought you didn't want to duel in your socks?"

"I wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice," Ginny replied, quickly flipping up her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The two spells exploded together and Luna took a step backwards, "But you thought that I would fall for my own trick?"

"It was worth a try," Ginny responded. "Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Once again there was a huge flash of light between the girls as the spells exploded against each other and Luna let out a little bit of a laugh. "I think you're trying too hard Ginny," she said, not taking her eyes off the girl.

"Maybe I'm just luring you right where I want you?" Ginny shot back.

Luna smiled at Ginny's choice of words. "You want me?" she asked slowly. "I did wonder if this was more than just training."

Ginny's face flushed red once again, staring at the other girl. "Wait, that's not what I meant, I just-"

"Aguamenti!"

Ginny didn't have time to finish the sentence as water suddenly shot out of Luna's wand, spraying all over her and knocking her off her feet to land flat on her arse in a huge puddle of water, soaked to the skin.

"You're all wet," Luna said, taking a step towards her momentarily downed opponent.

"Engorgio!"

As the spell hit her Luna stopped in her tracks, confused at Ginny's choice of spell, but feeling no adverse effects. "What was that supposed to-"

She stopped talking as she took another step forward and suddenly felt something. Something under her skirt. Half way through the step the plain white panties she had been wearing suddenly shifted, sliding down her thighs and tangling at her knees twice their original size.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Both spells crashed into each other forcing Luna to try and step backwards, but with her underwear around her knees the movement just forced her to fall backwards as well.

Taking advantage of the moment Ginny pulled herself to her feet, trying to brush some of the water off of her clothes, and suddenly feeling glad that she'd taken off her shoes, not wanting to squelch back to the common room in wet footwear. "Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Luna was able to roll away and fire off the counter spell in time, flicking her ankle enough to throw her panties away from herself, and free up her feet.

From Ginny's point of view the movement was enough to also flick Luna's skirt upwards, giving her a momentary view of the blonde's bare arse, causing her to momentarily stop her assault.

Seeing her opponents distraction Luna took advantage of the situation. "Alohamora!"

It was Ginny's turn to be confused by the use of the spell, but not for long. The clasps on her skirt suddenly snapped open and it fell to her feet, completely revealing her bare legs and today's green panties. Automatically Ginny's hands went to cover her exposed underwear.

"Expelliarmus!"

Luna's spell hit Ginny's hand once again, knocking her wand away from her and sending it skittering into the dark of the Room of Requirements. "Two days in a row I've seen your underwear," Luna laughed, looking at her exposed friend.

Trying to tug down the hem of her jumper to cover her exposed panties Ginny flushed and looked at Luna. "Okay, fine, I yield!" She moans, finally bending over to pull up her skirt.

Unable to help herself Luna snuck up behind Ginny, her hand swiftly swinging around to slap Ginny's pantie clad arse, and startling Ginny enough to force her to drop her skirt again.

"HEY!" Ginny cries, staggering forwards a little with her skirt still at her ankles, glaring at Luna. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry," Luna said slowly, backing away. "But I did win after all."

Saying nothing Ginny finally got her skirt pulled up and reclasped it, before looking first around the room and then back at her friend. "If you're going to be like that…"

Luna cocked her head to one side as Ginny's voice trailed off, both of their eyes falling on Luna's enlarged underwear lying not far away. Luna didn't bother to move as she watched Ginny dart over and snatch them up along with her wand.

"Good luck getting back to the common room without these," Ginny called as she ran towards the door.

Luna remained rooted to the spot, a slight smile on her face as she watched Ginny go. "Same time tomorrow?" She asked as Ginny reached the door. There was no verbal answer, but something in the look Ginny shot her before the door closed told her the answer was yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wednesday**

Luna walked up to the door of the Room of Requirements, her mind full of images of Ginny's underwear from the past two days. She'd made it here in half the time it would usually take her to get here from the Common Room, and she couldn't help but think that image was the one that sped her journey. An expectant smile on her face she pushed open the door.

"Aguamenti!"

She hadn't expected it. As soon as the door closed behind her a jet of water hit her seemingly out of nowhere, throwing her backwards first against the door and then down to the floor. As she wiped water from her eyes she looked up to see Ginny stood over her, once again without her shoes, her wand poised and an outright grin on her face as she looked down at her soaked friend. A look that soon turned to one of sheer surprise.

As Ginny stared at the downed Luna her eyes took in the other girls body. The fall had caused Luna's skirt to ride up, and with her legs spread Ginny could clearly see that her friend was wearing no panties, her bare, glistening pussy on full display. "Oh…" was all she could say.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Luna cried.

It wasn't Ginny's shoes she was aiming at this time, but instead Ginny's jumper suddenly began to rise, tangling around her shoulders, and knocking her backwards for a moment, giving Luna time to get back to her feet and smooth down her skirt, showing no embarrassment at her exposure.

Ginny struggled free of her jumper, the fight having snapped her back to the matter at hand, before turning to face Luna, wand raised. "You're not wearing underwear?" she finally asked.

Luna shot her friend a lopsided grin. "You gave me the idea," she said slowly, pointing to Ginny's sock clad feet. "Don't want to fall prey to the same trick twice."

Ginny swallowed, her mouth feeling suddenly quite dry. "I… I suppose that makes sense, but still-"

"Alohamora!"

The words cut Ginny off, she hadn't been ready for the counter, but at least this time she knew what was coming. As her skirt fell down her legs again she raised her own wand.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Ginny had fully expected Luna would be able to counter the spell, but at least the distraction gave her enough time to jump out of her skirt, taking several steps backwards, feeling rather glad she hadn't taken Luna's idea.

"Three days in a row," Luna said with a grin, looking down at the pink pair of panties Ginny had decided to wear today, a pair that seemed considerably cuter than either of the ones she had worn previously. "Did you wear a nice pair just for me?"

Ginny felt her face flush again and involuntarily lowered one hand to cover her underwear, but this time was smart enough to keep her wand up.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"You're learning," Luna said, finding it hard to tear her eyes away from Ginny's exposure, but finally managed to meet her eyes again. "I'm surprised you didn't stop me taking your skirt."

"You distracted me," Ginny shot back. "You're the one who didn't bother with underwear. Engorgio!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Luna was almost too late, and the spells exploded against each other, directly in front of her skirt, she took the opportunity to circle around her opponent, having to brush strands of wet hair out of her face. "I didn't realise that you'd find me that distracting."

Ginny didn't know what she found more distracting, the fact that she was dueling without her skirt, or the fact that she couldn't get the image of Luna's pussy out of her mind. "You're the one who seems intent on stripping me."

"And you're the one who keeps coming back for more," Luna replied, a thoughtful look on her face. "Still if that distracts you…"

Ginny watched as Luna's voice trailed off, and Luna's hands quickly grabbed the hem of her jumper, pulling it up over the top of her head, a movement that wouldn't have been quite as distracting if Luna's white shirt hadn't already been soaked. Ginny's eyes widened as she made out the outlines of Luna's black bra through the wet material.

"Alohamola!"

Ginny cursed herself, knowing that she was being distracted, but unable to do anything about it. The spell hit her shirt, and despite her tie being in the way the magic did it's work, popping open all of the shirt buttons and causing the shirt to fly open, giving Luna a clear view of her matching pink bra.

"I like the tie," Luna said in a sing song tone, "it really enhances your cleavage."

The words were enough. Ginny's face flushed a bright shade of red, and both her hands moved to pull her shirt closed around her, giving Luna a chance to strike.

"Expelliarmus!"

The spell hit Ginny's wand, sending it flying from her hands, and once again causing her shirt to flare open. Ginny stood there, defeated unsure what to do. She had never felt so exposed, her shirt wide open doing nothing to hide her bra and panties. She had assumed her exposure during their first battle to have been an accident, but now she wasn't so sure, not to mention the lack of underwear on Luna's part.

She was torn from her thoughts when she realised that Luna was stood right in front of her, her face only a few inches from Ginny's. "I win again."

Ginny felt an involuntary shiver travel through her body. "Yes," was all she could say. The pair froze for a moment, and then suddenly Luna's lips locked with her own, gentle at first, but growing into a deep and passionate kiss. It was Luna who broke it, taking a step back.

"Same time tomorrow," Luna said with a wicked grin, as she turned and walked out of the Room of Requirement and Ginny found herself standing alone in nothing but her underwear, shivering. But not from the cold.


End file.
